The Capturing of Hinata's heart
by Kagehinaismysoul
Summary: Kageyama has noticed a change in himself towards a certain orange haired spiker. It begins with his thoughts surrounding him, and then gradually spirals out of control. So much so, that it starts to affect his volleyball skills. So, with the guidance of others, he sets out to capture Hinata's heart and sort out his life.
1. Chapter 1: An awkward situation

Author's note - hey boos and Baes How r u doin dude, hope ur good 3

I gots ma fav pairing here soooooooo get ready for some delicious yaoi with a side of fluff and volleyball. :p

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yaoi

It was a normal day at Karasuno High. The birds were chirping, the sky was partly cloudy, and the lovable volleyball idiots were running at breakneck speed towards the gym.

They sprinted all the way to the main doors of the gym, and then fought about who would be the first one to go through the doors. So, a typical, average day.

Except, it was anything but that, for a certain dark-haired setter. He had started to notice a change in himself. It wasn't a physical thing, for example, a piercing or puberty. It was an emotional change, and it was towards a certain orange haired, bubbly, stupid yet adorable spiker.

Now this change had affected his thoughts, his actions, and even his volleyball skills.

His thoughts, which were nearly all about volleyball, had started to let a certain little ball of sunshine steal the spotlight. It started off with thoughts that had Hinata and volleyball mixed together, such as "I should practice tossing with Hinata," or, "Hinata is my volleyball partner," turning into, "I should hang out with Hinata," or, "Hinata is my partner."

This didn't concern him too much. If you hung around with a person a lot, your thoughts would be more centered around them, right?

His actions were a little more concerning. Whenever he was near Hinata, his hand had begun to absent-mindedly wander towards his hair, and whenever Hinata had caught him, he would either pretend that he had something in his hair, or he would casually put his hand in his pocket, muttering, "Dumbass".

He had also noticed that his eyes would unintentionally wander towards the fluffy ball of energy. Sometimes he would just stare until he got distracted, or until others noticed and pointed it out.

The thing that was the most concerning about his actions was that, when he was in bed, he would wish that Hinata was there, that way they could cuddle. Tobio remembered one morning his mom had woken him up. His arms and legs were wrapped around a pillow, roughly the size of the spiker, and his mom had told him about how he was moaning in his sleep about "Someone called, Hinata?" his mom had said.

This wasn't even the worst thing though, as much as he hates to admit, he, how shall this be put, has, 'relieved himself,' to the image of the shorty's fantastic figure and smile.

This got him worried; their friendship was just that, right? Just two people who loved volleyball, and were on the same team?

He didn't know why at the time, but those sentences kind of hurt him. He had been debating this for a while, ever since the first training camp with the other teams. It took him quite a bit of time, but he had come to the conclusion that he wanted more in their relationship. He wanted to be his lover, his boyfriend; he wanted to be something more to Hinata.

Now, the thing that was really jconcerning was that his emotions for Hinata had begun to affect his volleyball skills. His tosses weren't as accurate, his serves weren't as powerful, he would get more distracted during matches, and it wasn't just a small change; it was a big difference. It was so bad, that he almost had to sit out during a practice match.

This was terrifying; he vowed to never be sitting on that bench again. So, he did the logical thing; he pushed all those thoughts that he had into the deepest parts of his brain, to see if that would help. That's what he would be testing today.

He then shoved himself forward, beating Hinata into the gym.

"That's 52 to 49, my favour" Kageyama teased, then smirked confidently at nothing in particular.

"That's because you cheated, Bakeyama," Hinata muttered under his breath. It wasn't quiet enough, because the setter heard it, and was quick to grab his head and pull on his hair.

"Ow, ow, OW! K-k-Kageyama, t-that huuuuuurts," he whined, while grabbing Kageyama's hand to try to remove the painful attachment.

Kageyama then let go, and started to attempt to pet him. Then he realized what he was doing, and stopped quickly, and threw his hand back in his pocket. Hinata noticed this, and was a little confused by his odd actions, but chose not to press the matter.

This was happening a lot recently with Kageyama; he would act odd around him all the time, and it was getting to a point where even he, who was very dense, could see it clearly. The next time he did something odd, he would ask about it.

So after that awkward encounter, they went to go and set up the equipment for practice since they were the first ones there, as always.

As they set it up in silence with Kageyama stealing glances towards Hinata while trying to keep thoughts such as 'Hinata looks nice' or 'I wonder what Hinata's thinking about' or worst of all 'What underwear is he wearing' out of his head. But, to avail he just couldn't keep them out.

That didn't mean he wasn't stubborn, and stupid enough to keep on trying.

After they had finished putting up the nets, Hinata then grabbed a ball and ran over to Kageyama, who was stretching his arms, yelling "TOSS TO ME, KAGEYAMA-KUN!" He then attempted to leap right in front of him. The thing is all attempts don't succeed and Hinata fell right onto Kageyamas chest. The force of Hinata face planting into his chest knocked him down onto the gym floor. HARD. On his back with Hinata on his chest.

Kageyama was shocked to say the least, a much more accurate word would be mortified. All the thoughts the he had been trying to keep at bay came rushing back and instantly he was filled with thoughts about this blessed or cursed situation.

'I should make a move' or 'I should push him off' or 'I should make a joke about this,...No I'm not funny' or 'I should become a dead fish' or 'l should politely ask him to get off,...no I'm not polite' or 'I should' but then his thoughts were interrupted by Hinata squeaking out a plethora of different apologies.

"Oh my god I-I-iamsosorrykageyama, pleasedonthurtme!"as he said this as he sat up and clapped his hands together and bowed. Hinata didn't notice it but the way they were positioned mimicked the sex position called the cowgirl.

Kageyama notices this and was about to shove him off when suddenly. Sugawara and Daichi entered while chatting and laughing. They then looked around the gym, noticed Kageyama and Hinata were about to say hello but, then noticed what position they were in.

Sugawara had look that screams 'I knew it' while Daichi eyes got wide, his jaw hit the floor and just stood there for a not believing what he was seeing.

"Ah ahh ah ah aaa"Daichi stuttered. Sugawara then patted him on the back and said "Wait outside for a moment while I chat with them, ok" Sugawara said in his usual motherly tone while smiling sweetly. Daichi nodded submissively and stepped outside of the while looking pale and shaken up.

Sugawara then walked over to the volleyball idiots and kneeled down beside them.

"Sooooooo, what happens here" he said. Kageyama then practically threw Hinata off of his chest and shoot up, face tainted pink.

"NOTHINGWASHAPPENINGHEREHINATAJUSTFELLSONTOPOFMEANDTHENWEFEELBACKANDTHENHEDISIDEDTOSITONTOPOFME!" He said all in one breath while bowing repeatedly. Hinata landed on the floor, face first. He then popped up and begun tubing his face tenderly while muttering "sooo meeeeeeean".

Sugawara nodded "okay, Kageyama are you sure".

"YES, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION" he screamed before deeply bowing to the spot where Sugawara kneeled.

At that point Hinata was quietly and in a hurt fashion grabbed another volleyball from the basket, and started to bump the ball sadly. Did he do something, I mean he did fall on him but, he apologized a lot. That was no reason to throw him off in such a rude fashion. Then he decided after morning practice he would ask if everything was alright with him. They would solve it together.

Yeah. They would always be friends.

Although, Kageyama would hope for more.

Thanks for reading lovelies

First time writing a story so any feed back is great

Comment anything it's much appreciated. 3

I try to post every week say, Saturday so slap me if I don't.

Much love 4 volleyball idiots

See ya next time boo (~)


	2. Chapter 2: Have to admit

Author's note- This entire story will most likely be written in third person, because I'm the one whose stalking these two with a journal (_•_)

After that incident between the two volleyball freaks, Daichi was called in by Sugawara, and was informed that the scene before him was just an accident. That calmed him down a little, although he was still stealing glances towards the two from time to time. Whenever Hinata or Kageyama made eye contact with him, he'd look away quickly, or when they were together, he would push Sugawara away that way, saying, "They can have their alone time."

It wasn't that long before the rest of the team showed up, and the volleyball freaks thanked God that Sugawara and Daichi chose to keep it quiet and only amongst themselves. At least Kageyama did, Hinata, being the innocent angel, didn't know why what they had just did was so bad.

The only person who really seemed to notice Daichi's awkwardness between the two was Tsukishima.

"Do you think the freaks tried to force Daichi into their volleyball cult?" he whispered mockingly to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi snickered quietly. Kageyama noticed this, and gritted his teeth as veins popped up on his forehead.

The rest of practice was quite normal, well somewhat. Most of the team was doing pretty well, all except Kageyama who was practically missing every toss. The fact that he was missing his tosses caused a plethora of injuries for the spikers of the team.

He was also constantly failing his serves. The only thing that was marginally okay was his ability to glare at anyone who would dare to make fun of his current situation.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, there goes another one. Are you sure you're the king of the court Kageyama-kuuuun?" Tsukishima yelled at him from the sidelines, earning one of the most terrifying things known to man; the 'Kageyama death glare.'

"Tch." Kageyama clicked his tongue at the net that was stopping his serves, before Daichi called for the practice to end. As everyone was leaving together to get changed, Kageyama was sitting alone with a menacing aura surrounding him. The last teammates had just left, when he was suddenly called by Coach Ukai to the bench. He walked over and noticed something was wrong. Coach looked somber, and stern for some reason.

"Kageyama," he sighed. "Your performance in these last few days has been... well, terrible. Not only have your serves stop being of use, you have been injuring other teammates." Kageyama then thought of all the times he hit Hinata with a ball today, his tiny, cute face scrunched up in pain.

"So this should come as no surprise. I'm putting Sugawara as the main Karasno setter. I'm sure you'll understand."

Kageyama was mortified.

How could this happen? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! He vowed to never sit on that bench again. He vowed to listen to others on his team and help them. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?

...

...

...

He was ashamed, confused, sad, and angry. So he looked at his own feet, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the floor.

"Y-yes," he muttered, before giving a quick bow and marched off, wiping his eyes a couple of times. How could this happen?

After walking a few feet outside of the doors, he came to a realization. It was all because of him, of Hinata. If he hadn't've developed stupid feelings for him, none of this would have happened. He would have been fine. He needed to scream. Right god damn now!

"Grrrrrr, FUCK YOU, DUMBASS FUCKIN' HINATA PIECE OF SHIT!" he screamed, as he walked around the school gym, banging the walls as he passed.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EXIST, YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, POINTLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED, AND I HOPE TO NEVER BE FORCED TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH YOU AGAIN" he screeched at the scenery, before turning the corner and seeing the one person who he had offended so deeply.

Hinata was shaking while tears feel from his eyes, and he looked at Kageyama, shocked and scared.

"K-k-k-Kageyama... why? W-what did I do?" he spoke quietly, voice quivering. Before Kageyama had the chance to respond or apologize, Hinata ran off in the opposite direction from him, as fast as he could.

Kageyama was about to run after him, when he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders. It was Nishinoya and Tanaka. They looked at him with stern eyes, and proceeded to slap him on the head and back. HARD. Kageyama flinched from the amount of pain.

"If you weren't on the team, I would've beat your ass up," Nishinoya growled at him.

"Yeah, what's your problem, man?" Tanaka spat out, while putting on his most menacing face.

They stepped closer and forced Kageyama to the building's wall behind him. They drew even closer, and got more menacing.

At that point, Kageyama was extremely angry, confused, sad, scared, bitter, and very frustrated. What he did it this moment may have seemed odd when he looked back. If he wasn't as emotionally distraught, he probably would have told a lie or fought his way out, but no.

He told them everything, every single last detail, about his emotions, actions, and why his volleyball skills were the worst they've been in his entire lifetime. He told them why he was angry, sad, confused, he even spilt his feelings that he had towards Hinata. Kageyama didn't even think of the fact that some people don't consider liking someone of your own gender was concerning or strange. He was just spilling out his feelings and concerns, not caring about how they would react, just telling his feeling to anyone who would listen. As he was speaking, he gradually slid down the wall and into a crouch, with his head in his arms.

"What should I do? I love Hinata," Kageyama whimpered on the floor. He was hyperventilating from all that he spat out, forcing his hands through his black hair.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were shocked to say the least, stunned, more appropriately. They generally thought nothing of the way he looked at the orange-haired spiker all the time. But now that he said it, it made sense. He had been refusing a lot of any girl who came to him. "Seriously?" thought Nishnoya. "He gets all the girls, but he doesn't even want them. Typical." Well, at least now he knew the reason, and wouldn't assume that he was just being a dick to all of those girls.

He had also been a lot more awkward, and jerky around him recently. Tanaka had caught him reaching towards Hinata a lot. At the time, they thought he was going to give him some punishment for doing one thing or another.

They stood there for awhile, with a shocked expression trying to process what Kageyama had just said. Then, suddenly, Kageyama realized what he had just done and faced them with eyes as wide as plates. He then shot up, bowed muttering, "I've got to go to class," and sprinted as far away as possible, leaving two very shocked teammates.

He sprinted all the way to class, forgetting his bag in the changing room that he'd dared not go to, and disrupting the people in his path by either zooming past them, bumping them, or knocking them down without an apology. When he finally got to his desk, he collapsed, and put his head in his hands.

Ohhhhh God, he messed it up.

He messed it all up!

Hey ma dudes, this is just a correction form the last author's note I will be posting new chapters every Saturday and Wednesday.

Be patient with me tho

Cause I am lazy af sometimes

Also, quick shoutout to this amazing Yaoi manga called, Shiri Fechi ni Surkarete Tamaru ka

There's only one chapter so far but everything about it is amazing and fun with sexy undertones, so if ur into that, CHECK IT OUT!

As always thank u for reading, comment about anything this is my first time writing a fanfic so criticism is wanted and needed 3

luv all u boos and Baes

See ya next time


	3. Chapter 3: Help

Sorry for making the last chapter kinda sad (;-;)

but the drama man

Kageyama was nervous. About his secret being out, about his volleyball team and about Hinata. Why did he have to say that? He must have hurt Hinata so bad. He feels terrible, so terrible his usual dark and menacing aura is replaced with an aura of depression and worry. The class noticed this, and felt sympathy towards him, but didn't say anything, because they all knew how absolutely terrifying he could be.

The day was slow and dreadful for Kageyama. Not only were thousands of unanswered questions running through his head, he was very concerned that he might get kicked off the team. He was already demoted to backup setter, so they obviously didn't need him anymore. They also didn't need drama on the team, so what he started with Hinata would be a terrible offence.

Yet, minutes ticked on, slowly but surely. To Kageyama, it felt like he was going to his execution, instead of afternoon volleyball practice. The strange thing was that skipping volleyball practice never was an option to him. This was the guy who came to school one day with chicken pox, a god awful cough, the flu, and collapsed in the middle of class, just to be at the team practice. He could lose a limb and still show up.

The clock ticked on and it was now lunch time, so being the idiot that he is, he sprinted to his safe place; the gym. He prayed on the way there that he would get there first, that way he could lock the doors and toss a volleyball to himself in silence.

As he was sprinting to the gym like his life depended on it, he saw Nishnoya and Tanaka talking to Diachi and Sugawara. It wasn't talking per se, they were moving their arms, legs, and heads around so much that it was more like an interpretive dance.

He stared at them until they noticed. When they did, and tried to call to him, he sprinted away, remembering his objective, the gym.

He was relieved that he didn't run into any more teammates on the way to the gym. Kageyama then skidded to a halt in front of the gym doors.

A thought then came to him; what if Hinata was in the gym? OH GOD. WHAT IF HE WAS IN THE GYM? As much as Kageyama hates to admit, he and Hinata thought in a similar manner. Mainly, volleyball is everything. So of course when they were feeling sad or nervous, they would go to a safe place with volleyball, to comfort them.

So he thought for little bit about whether to open the door or not. He took a good half hour and thought up all that he was going to say to him, and practiced it perfectly. He also thought up all the questions that Hinata would say, and made appropriate answers. He then took ten minutes to psych himself up for this. But in a bout of confidence, he grabbed the handle and ripped the door open, and the second he could see the gym he yelled, "I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE!" Then he bowed in the lowest that any man can go. Next he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, he looked up to find that he had just interrupted the badminton team's lunch practice. His cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. He heard snickers coming from some of the players.

Oh, how he would turn those snickers into tears. He shoot his trademark glare and begun walking slowly towards them.

They all looked like they had just seen the devil, a few of them wet them selves and a few of the first years were shrieking in horror.

Just as he was almost upon them, the lunch bell rang and they all sprinted out the furthest exit, away from Kageyama. 'People sure seem to be running away from me more these days' he thought with sorrow.

He didn't care to go to the rest of his classes, it wasn't like he was getting good grades. Unless you count barely passing your classes good. He chose to just toss a ball to himself, and to be alone with his thoughts.

He didn't bother to lock the doors and if he was lucky there would be no gym classes here today. The weather was nice but, Kageyama only took it as a sign of mockery from nature. He was in one of the worst mood of his entire lifetime. Nothing would change that, so for the rest of the school he sat down and swallowed himself in self-loathing, anger towards the world and regret.

Only after he heard the end of school bell ring, he decided to move. He was on auto pilot and was going his usual way to the changing room, when he was suddenly stopped by someone.

It wasn't just a regular person, no it was Diachi, and he was looking very intimidating.

"Kageyama, follow me." He spoke in a alarmingly calm fashion. That was the tone that serial killers use on there victims, ok this was the next level of terrifying. So for fear of getting tortured or murdered, if he didn't obey, he decided to be obedient and follow.

Diachi lead then lead them through the school all the while, Kageyama was shaking with fear and mild curiosity about what Diachi would do to him.

They were walking for quite sometime when Kageyama realized where they were going. They were going, behind the school gym. That's where all the drugs are and all the gangs hung out and fought there. He knew it. Diachi was going to have gangs beat him up.

Oh NO. Oh GOD NO. He didn't deserve this, well, a little, a lot. He did deserve this, he hurt his precious teammate, friend and crush. He deserved to get hurt, physically, the emotional hurt had been there since this morning.

Kageyama was thinking about if the gangs who would beat him up would use weapons, when Diachi turned the final corner to the back of the gym.

Kageyama froze, was he ready for this? Was he ready to be beaten up? Was he willing to risk injury for his beloved Hinata?

The answer was yes.

"Kageyama" Diachi called to him from around the corner. He had to man up and face what Diachi had prepared. So he walked towards the corner and turned. Surprisingly there were no gangs waiting for him. There was only a few trees, a path and a door into the gym. Diachi was standing near the doors fake smiling and beckoning him closer.

He stated walking towards the doors slowly, for fear of being jumped by gangs that could be behind the trees.

"Hurry up. Kageyama." Diachi yelled at him sternly. Kageyama then sprinted over and stood in front of him. 'Good god' Diachi muttered before pushing the doors open.

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that it would hurt to bad. "Kageyama oiiiiiii" he heard a familiar voice call him name. He peeked out of one eye and saw a sight that he never thought he would.

It was all of the Karasuno volleyball team (minus a few) and Oikawa sitting in a circle with a badly painted sign that said 'Help Kageyama get out of the friend zone and date Hinata that way he will stop sucking at Volleyball guidance group'. Or H.K.G.O.O.T.F.Z.A.D.H.T.W.H.W.S.S.A.V.G.G for short.

"Kageyama, get ready to get romantic". The group cheered, remotely in sync.

What did he get himself into?

What kinda punishment was this?

Comments r appreciated as always

Favourite if ur part of the H.K.G.O.O.T.F.Z.A.D.H.T.W.H.W.S.S.A.V.G.G :)

As always luv all of y'all

See u next time

'...He feels terrible, so terrible his usual dark and menacing aura was replaced...'  
I think it's meant to be, 'he felt terrible' or 'is replaced' Iinstead of 'was replaced


	4. Chapter 4: The plan

Hey hey bae

Sorry, if I made any mistakes in the last chapter (grammar and all).

Just remember that it's Wednesday ma dudes

EhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH

Kageyama felt like he just walked into his own grave. This could qualify as one of his lowest days, and now Oikawa was here to make fun of him. What fun!

He guessed that his teammates were just trying to help, but calling Oikawa was possibly one of the worst moves ever. Oikawa hated him throughout middle school, and he was on Karasuno's most-loathed team. This to him was just stupid. What could he do to help the current situation? Besides, all of Oikawa's relationships have ended with tears.

Kageyama was standing at the entrance to this room, staring and trying to comprehend what this was. All of his team was smiling at him, in a sheepish and supportive manner, and trying to get him to step inside and sit down in the circle of chairs that was the main focus of the gym.

"Hurry up, Kageyama-kun," Sugawara cooed, as he motioned him towards the chair next to him. Kageyama stood still. Oikawa smirked. "Come on Kageyama-kun, you'll never get Hinata with those kind of responses, and lack of initiative," he teased. Kageyama jumped and started to fume from embarrassment and anger. He was about to run up and punch him in the gut, when Daichi slapped him on the shoulder, turned to him, menaced and whispered "Keep it together, Kageyama".

Why'd he have to do that, they were the ones who invited him to this 'guidance council'. What could they even do to help him? Still, silently fuming, he took his seat next to Sugawara. Then Daichi sat down next to him. Now he was between mom and dad, so he could n't lash out at anyone who made fun of him.

He was doomed!

"Sooooooo," Sugawara started leading the conversation, with him being one of the more mature ones. "I'm sure you were all informed, but I'll repeat it anyway. This conference is dedicated to helping Kageyama win Hinata over, using only the smartest tactics that we know to get him out of the friend zone," he said in an oddly inspirational way. Daichi then turned to the group and asked, "How about some suggestions to start?"

Then Oikawa raised his hand, and was called on. "Okay, first off, there's no such thing as the 'friend zone.'" Everyone gasped. "That's just called being a pussy and not taking risks with your emotions."

Nishnoya looked as if his spirit had been broken, and Tanaka was chanting something about fighting everyone if they thought this was true.

Oikawa then continued, "Secondly, Kageyama, please explain why you like him, what your goals are, and your current relationship with him." He then sat in a thinking position and waited for Kageyama to speak.

Kageyama was stunned by Oikawa's sudden commitment to this. But then, he did love gossip, relationship drama. Even better, about his former kohai, this was just too good. "Hey," Daichi called. "We already gave you an explanation, what more do you need to know?"

"I want to hear the story from his perspective." Oikawa spoke to Daichi, while gesturing towards the black-haired setter.

Kageyama nodded towards them both, took a deep breath to calm himself down and then slowly started to explain the situation to Oikawa, and then rest. Just like he did with Nishnoya and Tanaka, leaving his heart on the line for everyone to judge him accordingly. In reality, he just needed to get this off his chest.

After he finished confessing everything that's happened in the past few months, Oikawa sat for a little and then spoke softly, "Wow! So you were in the closet the entire time." He then smirked, as Kageyama fumed and looked about ready to kill. "Okay, I've come up with a few things that you can try. These aren't very sturdy, so bear with me."

Before he spoke, Kageyama shouted, "WHYAREYOUHELPINGUSINTHEFIRSTPLACE?!" Oikawa hummed, and said mockingly, "Sloooooooower, Kageyama-kuuuuun."

At this point, Kageyama was confused, and really frickin' angry. The next time would be the last straw. Kageyama then took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "Why are you helping us, I mean I wouldn't mind if you left."

"Kageyama," Daichi said warningly. Oikawa then smiled, and said, "Because if I don't, then how will I beat my underclassmen when he's at his best?"

That was actually a reasonable thing to say. How else would he beat Oikawa if he wasn't his best?

Oikawa then spilt his ideas to the group, and although they weren't perfect, they were a starting point. Then the rest of the group added ideas, and a few sought out magazines on how to date men. But that ended up not working for them, because he were sure it would it would be quite creepy if he started giggling at everything Hinata said. So after they tried the magazines, they looked online for tips on how to get a man if you're a man. Some of the sites were very helpful, others were just stupid stereotypes of homosexual men. As much as it pissed Kageyama off, they chose to simply ignore it, and after a few hours they found out all that they needed and put together a list of methods and tricks to get Hinata's heart.

For once in his life, he was kind of glad that Oikawa was competitive, because if he wasn't there, they would have had nothing to start on.

"By the way, where are Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?" Kageyama asked after he realized they weren't there. It was more like he realized the lack of snarky comments, and 'Nice one, Tsukki's' in they're conversations.

"Oh, there distracting Hinata that way he won't come and see this secret meeting" Tanaka whispered to Kageyama.

"How are they doing that?" Kageyama asked, confused.

"That's a secret" Nishnoya piped in and looking smug. Kageyama was confused but didn't question his senpais.

At about 5:30pm they wrapped up the session and Kageyama made a stop at a few shops, like instructed, and then went home. He stopped at a sporting goods store, and picked up a small gift that the orange ball of energy would love.

As he was walking home he noticed the poster for the Karasuno volleyball team, with Hinata's fantastic jumping figure as the centrepiece. He stared and it for a while as memories of the two came back. The first match they played against each other, when they found out they were on the same team, doing there first freak quick, losing the finals together, fighting in the gym, and going to training camps, and losing.

And losing

Losing some more

And losing, but gaining so much in terms of volleyball and friendship between the two. He then remembered the events of today. God he wished today had never happened. Kageyama hated himself for today's events.

He sighed and muttered "you can't change the past, you can only move forward". He wanted to make more positive and loving memories to replace the bad ones that happened today. He wanted to experience life with Hinata at his side, smiling.

Then he stopped staring at the poster and continued his walk back home, thinking of all the things he and Hinata could do if they were together. He then had to calm himself when he started thinking about sleeping with Hinata. He hopped it wasn't noticeable. He then jogged to his front door.

He walked in and muttered hello to his mom who was finishing preparing his favourite meal, pork curry with ontama.

"Hey Tobio, how was your day?" She asked before looking down at the gift style bag that he had brought home. Before she had a chance to say anything about them Kageyama sprinted upstairs, flung himself into his room and slammed the door closed so hard it nearly fell of its hinges.

"MY DAY WAS OK!" He yelled out from his room. He didn't want to face her today he'd much rather sit up here and think of all the possible right or wrongs that could happen tomorrow.

"Some days I wonder about that kid" his mom muttered. She then called him down for dinner, and tried to pry answers from him. He just sat and answered her questions with one word answers.

The first second he finished his dinner he ran to his room, he needed alone time to figure out what had happened today. He was still processing how that group had happened in the first place. Oh tomorrow would be difficult.

God, how he was nervous for it.

Hey lovelies

Comment everything u feel, it could be how ur day was, anything dude

As always luv u

Byeeeeee ❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5: Nervous

Kageyama awoke with a knot in his back, probably because of the awkward sleeping position. Sleep is supposed to be rejuvenating, but as far as he could tell, he was in much worse shape than yesterday. He did manage to get some sleep, so that was kind of an achievement.

It was about 5:30, his usual wake up time. One of the reasons he wakes up so early is because of his morning run, but today he didn't feel like running at all. He was an absolute wreck!

He looked borderline insane. His hair was looked as if he had tried to glue in down to his head and it was not complying. The look in his eyes was absolutely murderous, and he could barely stand up. He looked like that homeless man who is clearly on crack.

The worst thing was that he was absolutely terrified of going to school. Ever since he got home, he had been thinking of ways that his talk with Hinata could go wrong.

The nerves were driving him crazy, he just couldn't relax. His mind was processing all the ways that he could fail to get forgiveness from Hinata. He was even going so far as to believe that the Mafia was out to get him if he did the slightest thing wrong. It got to the point where he tried to wear his mom's dress, to go 'incognito' to school.

His mom was genuinely concerned that her son was going insane and it was all that she could do to watch in horror as her son went crazy and ran through the house trying to find Hinata's gift, which was right in his hands.

"Oh God, no. I think Kageyama finally broke," his mom muttered while looking at the image of her son trying to fit his pants over his head like a shirt.

Despite that horrific start to his day, he still managed to be remotely on time. Not for his morning run, of course, but just in time for school. He even had to skip morning practice! Something that he would have dreaded, had his thoughts not have filled up by 'what ifs' and Hinata's potential cruelty.

He wasn't walking straight and was swaying from side to side, appearing drunk to onlookers. All that he could do was absent-mindedly walk down the halls towards his classroom.

The other kids seemed to avoid him, well, more than usual at least. A few of them were questioning Kageyama's supposed drinking habits.

During class, Kageyama seemed to be in the second stage of decomposition. It looked as if his eyes were already dead, and that his lifeless body just found its way there. The teacher was genuinely concerned that he would be blamed for Kageyama's death, and seemed to be plotting a good excuse.

Kageyama wasn't paying attention, as usual; all he could think about was Hinata. He just wanted to apologize, to clear his head, and save his relationship with Hinata.

The rest of the morning passed agonizingly slow for Kageyama. What was only a few minutes seemed like a few hours.

As the clock ticked on, Kageyama somehow managed to freak himself out even more, to the point where the teacher sent him to the nurse's office because he was shaking so violently, they thought he was having a seizure.

The nurse's office wasn't nice, but he got time to skip class. That's always good.

Kageyama had a lot of time to reflect on himself and he just kept spiraling down into a dark tunnel of depressing thoughts and that, coupled with the nervousness, almost made him pass out.

After that, Kageyama decided that he can't just sit here and think of dark alternatives that, in the grand scheme of things, probably wouldn't happen.

He then thought of something relaxing that he could do, then it hit him. Volleyball! That was what he needed right now!

So, before the nurse could stop him or hold him down, he shot up and began sprinting towards the gym.

He sprinted like his life depended on it, like he was being chased by his former teammates, like he was chasing Hinata.

Hinata. God, he was sorry. He just wanted to get this apology over with, and honestly, he just wanted to hug the shrimp and apologize profusely.

He was almost at the gym and was jogging the rest of the way there. Just as he turned the corner, he saw something.

Well, more like someone.

With bright orange hair, about to enter the gym.

He froze, and before he could do anything smart or sensible, he screamed.

Hey Ma dude

Srry I was so late in posting this, just exams and everything u kno

Also writers block and that sucks

But don't worry the next chapters already half written and should be up on Monday

So I hope ur doin well and have a good day man!


	6. Chapter 6: Scream

"HINATAAAA!" Kageyama yelled at the little spiker as he was about to step inside the gym.

Hinata turned his head.

The world seemed to stop as Hinata looked at Kageyama and he looked back.

They had a moment of intimacy as they looked at each other.

It was dramatic, intense, emotional.

Before Hinata sprinted away in the opposite direction.

It took Kageyama by surprise, but he quickly sprinted after him, yelling "WAIT, DUMBASS, STOP RUNNING!"

Kageyama was chasing Hinata at breakneck speed, but Hinata was running away from him at the same velocity.

They were at this for a while, and made three laps around the school, and then they ran through the halls, disturbing the peace and subsequently knocking the principals wig off. But, before the principal could punish them, Hinata took another look and saw how terrifying Kageyama appeared, and ran away, which prompted Kageyama to run after him, yelling "STOP, DUMBASS!" The principal tried screaming at them to come back.

By now, all the classes seemed to have forgotten that they were in session and all started to watch the volleyball duo chasing each other. Some people started to record it on their phones and others started to cheer on, what they assumed, the intense race between Kageyama and Hinata.

They were in the first years' hallway now and sprinting down the hallway, when Kageyama suddenly skidded to a halt. Hinata noticed this and stopped about 30 feet away from him.

Kageyama then shouted, "WAIT FOR A FEW SECONDS, I HAVE TO GET SOMETHING FROM MY CLASS!"

"OKAY," Hinata yelled back. As Kageyama went to get whatever he had in his classroom, Hinata stretched and slowed down his breathing before taking a drink of water from the fountain nearby and preparing to run.

Kageyama, meanwhile, was searching frantically for the gift. His entire class was watching him, and Kageyama looked around like a madman searching for his sanity, when all of sudden he saw it.

The gift, far away.

On the teacher's desk.

With the teacher opening it.

This made Kageyama mad.

Very mad.

It made Kageyama furious. Kageyama adorned the darkest, scariest, and most petrifying aura ever imaginable and started slowly marching toward the teacher.

Kageyama's teacher noticed him, and then practically shit himself. He squeaked out a cry of mercy before dropping the gift-wrapped bag like it was on fire.

Kageyama keep on walking towards his teacher, slowly, menacingly, almost like he was death itself.

When he reached his teacher, he glared so hard that he could see the teacher wet himself and confront his worst fears all in one moment.

He then snatched the gift wrapped bag from his teachers desk, and marched to the door of the classroom and then slammed it open ready to give Hinata what he deserved.

As Hinata was standing near the water fountains getting a drink and waiting for Kageyama to return, that way the chase could continue.

But then, it hit him. Why was he waiting to be chased by someone who obviously doesn't like him! Kageyama yelled so many mean things about him, he obviously had a deep hatred for him.

Hinata didn't want to fight someone who genuinely hated him, it was okay when they were just pretending or they had a friendship underneath their yelling and insults. But now he wasn't even sure if they were friends anymore.

You know what, he thought. Why don't I just walk away now? I could walk away and try to forget about Kageyama, our friendship, everything. From now on, we will only play volleyball together, nothing else.

As Hinata sighed, turned and was preparing to walk away, he remembered something. He remembered the first time he met Kageyama.

His first volleyball game where he was destroyed by him, when he found out that they were on the same team. When they both put aside their differences for the love of their sport. When they did their first quick, when they fought. Playfully and seriously.

He thought about all they've been through together. Hinata then came to the conclusion that he couldn't leave their friendship. After all that they've been through this year, he couldn't leave, because Kageyama just meant that much to him. They were a duo, they were the volleyball nerds, the freaks, the volleyball idiots. They were partners, and Hinata just couldn't let that go.

Even if they weren't friends anymore, he would still allow himself to be chased angrily by Kageyama, because to him there was still that glimmer of hope that they would go back to the way that they used to be.

As he stood there and shed a tear for his stupidity and will to suffer for the chance of another friendship, he heard a shriek.

The loudest and most terrified scream he had ever heard. It sounded like someone had just wet themselves and confront their worst fears all in one moment. Weird.

Hinata then jumped up, because he remembered the one thing that could do that.

He shuddered as he remembered the time when he accidentally served into the back of Kageyama's head and Kageyama had turned and faced him. That was the feeling that he got.

Hinata was paralyzed by the thought of having to go though that traumatizing experience again.

Before he had the chance to get out of his paralysis, the door that Kageyama had previously entered slammed open.

Then Kageyama flung himself out of the classroom with something. Hinata jumped thinking it was some sort of weapon, he then covered himself bracing for impact.

But then he realized that, the object that Kageyama had wasn't a weapon at all! It was...

It was...

A gift?

...

...

What was he going to do with that?

Hinata just stood there, speechless. Not able to comprehend why on earth was he holding a gift. Hinata's mind raced, trying to come up with one reason why of all things he would stop their race to bring out a gift.

Maybe he was gonna throw it at him and say, "the gift of friendship that you have given me is worthless," or maybe he was gonna give him the gift with nothing inside and say, "this is what you mean to me," or maybe he was going to chop off his head, put it in there, and mail it to himself!

As Hinata was coming with crazy ways that Kageyama could hurt him using a gift, Kageyama had gulped, sighed in order to steady his nerves, and he had begun walking very slowly and stiffly over to Hinata, who seemed to be having a silent panic attack.

Kageyama continued walking forward towards Hinata, and until he was about 4 feet away, Hinata showed no understanding of his presence. But as soon as Kageyama got within the 3 foot zone, Hinata snapped out of his trance and tried to run away, but Kageyama was too quick.

Kageyama was able to grab the back of Hinata's shirt. Hinata tried to squirm his way out of Kageyama's grip, but Kageyama was holding on tight. He then pulled Hinata closer, trying to speak but Hinata was frantic at this point. Hinata was desperately trying to get away and was clawing at Kageyama's hand with his fingers.

Kageyama clicked his tongue and thought, After all this time, after all this running, you still want to get away from me. Well, I won't allow it. I have to make up with you, I have to become your friend, and eventually we will become something more, but first I will apologize.

He then slammed Hinata against the wall, and held him there. Hinata's back hurt from the impact, and he winced. He then looked up at Kageyama like a puppy that had just been kicked and tried to get away again.

Kageyama then loomed over him and moved his hand from Hinata's shirt to right beside his head, effectively pinning him using one hand. He then opened his mouth to speak, before he heard squeals and giggling.

He then realized that they were still in the middle of the hallway, at school, with nearly half the school watching. The squeals came from a gaggle of girls who were watching with a seemingly lustful intent. The giggles came from everyone else whose jaw wasn't on the floor.

Kageyama blushed furiously, and began to glare at the bystanders. Hinata, of course, was very confused about what was happening, again.

Kageyama then noticed some of the other volleyball team watching. Sugawara was one of them, who mouthed to Kageyama 'too soon,' and 'go somewhere quieter'.

Kageyama nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand muttering something like, 'I need to talk to you in private.' He then dragged Hinata out of the hallway, and off to have a quick chat.

The quick chat that would either be Kageyama's saviour or the end of volleyball duo.

Kageyama prayed silently for a second chance.

WOW THIS TOOK FOREVER.

I'm sorry that this took so long

But hey it's up right


	7. Chapter 7: Resolve

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f052a1d45350dd478b64fd162bb75fa"Hinata was baffled when Kageyama grabbed his hand and had started to run out of the school, being pulled along to who knows where./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d81796716e14bac1628841f2be6fc1"Hinata was really confused by the entire situation. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"First Kageyama chases me around the school, then he runs into his classroom and gets some sort of gift, and now he's dragging me outside by the hand. What is going on?/em'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ae84de589026dc0cd098da97d6e2a5e"Hinata allowed himself to be taken away by Kageyama. They walked down the stairs, through the hallway and eventually out the back of the school, where he started to think about escaping. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5867c4e106f0bb4bc0dfd84db44a8550"Hinata was then brought out of his thoughts by Kageyama stopping and taking in a large breath of air. Kageyama then spun around quickly and was about to speak, when he noticed something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199ba2de1c7356de88cebb9f64453df1"Hinata.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302d344002061e631838ec236b282422"Hinata.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7231e20e681ce2f91fe98ce87283dda"HINATA AND HIM WERE HOLDING HANDS THE ENTIRE TIME!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c0ae1ff9e244c774e957f516a23c081"Kageyama hadn't noticed when he had been walking, but they had been running and holding hands, LIKE LOVERS!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d78be9b877245e7f454092439de7aae"Kageyama jumped, blushed a bright shade of red and quickly let go of Hinata's hand. Hinata was again confused by Kageyama's odd actions, and by now he'd had enough of Kageyama acting so../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7b6c6d575a2b8d14836301a2905fdfc"So.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2f5b2af705814b6663e9c55a8dfb6a9"Goddamned confusing!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc03f34c089d55b8864ff5bbe4abdb2"Hinata tensed up and looked up at Kageyama with eyes that appeared to be in pain. He then screamed, "STOP BEING SO CONFUSING!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18fe265d67807ff4cc42c9511431fc5a"Kageyama was taken aback by this action, and then he got mad because Hinata, the guy who he was trying to apologize to, had yelled at him. Kageyama then retorted, "Huhhh, what do you mean? Dumbass." He then towered over Hinata, and glared at him, all traces of the blush gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c67c0f4ca5ca425d56d11f89728cc54"Hinata then screamed out, "Take a look at yourself! First, you throw me off of you like I'm some sort of disgusting insect, then you curse my very existence, after that you chase me through the school, and now you've dragged me behind the school with some sort of bag thing! Now you're blushing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="808635ed842f2140ccec343f6b36886e"Kageyama then blushed and yelled, "I did not!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="624c80bd4629173e3154b25fdff14bf3"Hinata then screamed, "See?! And now you're yelling at me! It's all so confusing and I'm stupid, so if you have a problem with me, tell me! 'Cause I won't understand if you don't tell me-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72840c1bf983424a28c596604372655f"*SLAM* Hinata's ears rang as he heard the sound of a hand hitting the wall beside him. Hinata then jumped up in surprise, and gazed up to see a very pissed off Kageyama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28640a60903cba2d48a7e95f4560ab80"Kageyama glared at him for what seemed like forever, as Hinata began to shake and quiver in fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbd85b45a3e361116a69eb75892aa4e7"Kageyama then leaned down and whispered in Hinata's ear, "You're the one who's confusing me, dumbass."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="465fd093bdd861fab132c7e7c10e8d7c"Kageyama then forcefully shoved the bag into Hinata's hands, and snarled, "Open it. Now." Hinata was very much afraid at this point, but he, with much hesitation and shaking hands, began to open the gift bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09fabd0d7a7e58f39f113b060c64c3c"Hinata grabbed the sparkly white tissue paper, incredibly slowly. He then softly began to try to pull it out of the gift bag as Kageyama watched and waited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25127a10a997316bd259dbc591077f16"And waited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ee444afff66d8b7b236b8dbf46e4fb8"And waited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46fc52343e0b0cb5b8ad0b95a8b7a513"And was still waiting with his hands still pinning Hinata to the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31368cb092d919fecd01c8c21235db14".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36e0c611caff670af011ad9a3891baa9""GO FASTER, DUMBASS!" Kageyama screamed at Hinata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f9ee5f05205842caa463ba70963e4d"Hinata then shot up and began to tear the tissue paper out of the bag. The paper was in shreds around him, and Hinata now looked up at Kageyama as if to ask what is next./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c7dffbc1c1538feee13e8009ee4c06"Kageyama muttered harshly in Hinata's ear, "Look inside, idiot." Hinata then swallowed nervously and peaked down into the bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e03773205b1532884a3ed283810a87"Kageyama watched his expression when he looked inside, his expression changed from scared to confused. As he began to blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00caa2ba98bc19bd277141b884bb653d"Hinata looked up and spoke quietly. "What? What is this?" Kageyama smirked, and then replied with, "It's a gift, you dumbass."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ec155022bfbe603e73fe686f0c81194"Hinata, still bewildered, with eyes as large as dinner plates said, "Huh? F-For me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1f2ea5c86e0e39632466d44ddaac9f9"Kageyama answered, "Yup."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09171936e2766d3dd68c64b68e158d21"Hinata's eyes began to water as he clutched the gift tightly and muttered, "Thank you so much"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24ef39fb2c1c053826c3cfa2a6ce1393"Kageyama smiled softly and said, "I knew you would like it." He then moved his hands out of the pinning position and let Hinata have some breathing space./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1405e478ad950df2a1a3a4bba210a4d2"Kageyama then remembered why he had bought the gift, to apologize to Hinata. He took a step back, breathed, and shot drown into a low bowing position and stuttered out "I-I-I... I sincerely apologize for my actions yesterday,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a973b51be7d4389d1b88953c8b135bfb"He then took a peek at his hand where he had written an apology paragraph, he had rehearsed it as well but this was a safety net. "They w-were uncalled for, and g-g...gravel? At your feet for forgiveness," he rushed out, as he braced himself for Hinata's reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa48ecb89ee8a068e3e6f27aadfb47f7"Hinata was stunned. Kageyama asked him for forgiveness. Can pigs fly now too? Kageyama was even bowing to him. Him, of all people, the one who he is always insulting, and looking down upon him. His mouth dropped open, this is incredible! He then got an idea, he smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3ebaf9a32f6d0901ed1ab2cd666512""Okay, I'll forgive you," Hinata said. Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief and had begun to stand back up, when Hinata exclaimed "BUT," he jumped and then looked at Hinata in a confused way. Hinata then smirked and exclaimed again "BUT, you have to give me as many tosses as I want for practice, for a whole week!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4176e10f1ac6be35eaf3a49c66d701"Hinata then beamed at him, which made Kageyama's heart quiver, and then Hinata puffed out his chest, like he was proud of something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34adeced0259d95835308c711c267f82"Kageyama then smirked and taunted, "I'll give you so many tosses, that you won't be able to stand tomorrow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df7ad5d39b879a26794ad78d2d22750a"Hinata then screamed "I'm NOT GONNA LOSE!", and sprinted towards the gym. Holding the gift, eager to use it on the court./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4644cfb9af82fb369ce9b9a8c1f5008a"Kageyama then ran after him yelling, "Dumbass, that's an unfair advantage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8b913acbc6eaad738f6156e8c89ff3d"Hinata then jumped up and took out the gift, a black and orange striped ball with the number 10 on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e47b663652c4c136fed3c6710d81c2f""I can't wait to spike this!" he excitedly exclaimed, as he stood right in front of the gym doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d852d0c5538ed64a8eb91f142a704e67"Kageyama smiled to himself, 'I'm glad he liked it,' before running up behind him, and rubbing his head affectionately, and saying "Sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7eaa928944210e76445fcb96d68f945"Hinata was surprised at first, but he enjoyed the feeling of his head being rubbed by Kageyama. He blushed softly and smiled super brightly at Kageyama before jumping up and yelling, "YAYY!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec64e33d7f2084cc0b659bbac5ed006c"Kageyama blushed and hid his face in his hands. 'He's so cute,' he thought. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03869284452f357589ace0a746b7f209"Ohhhhhhh wowwwwwww THAT TOOK LEGIT FOREVER/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a3aa9a22f691127a162c180e255a911"I should probably put deadlines for this that way I can finish it before I'm 48./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="390f0dc04c59d3b1b72ca0a6949e716a"Anyways pls star this shit, and you're totally welcome to give me your suggestions on how Kageyama should seduce Hinata!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6f0fe8f90a7ad3bbe9f8da3d24e3a0"Comments much appreciated, luv u boo 3/p 


End file.
